Riku's Home Video
by ladyChikara
Summary: Riku wants Sora and tries to video tape it... Does he succeed? Written after watching a video on Youtube Yaoi RxS


I started writing this after watching a hilarious video on Youtube. The video inspired me to write a fanfiction to it and Huzzah! Here it is!

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN THE VIDEO ON YOUTUBE, YOUTUBE IN GENERAL, _THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS_, NINTENDO WII, OR THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS,**

Nintendo and Square Enix own the titles of the video games that I wrote in here.  
If I wrote any in here…

If I did own the Kingdom Hearts characters, Oooh the possibilities…

This fan fiction is dedicated to YuMutou on Youtube because they are awesome.  
Keep making those videos!! They're great!!

* * *

Riku was deep in thought as he looked around his room. Sora was in the other room playing _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ on Riku's Wii. Since he was preoccupied with his pixilated universe, this gave the older one time to set up his room.

The room was a light blue color with various rock bands, such as Panic! At the Disco, AFI, and System of a Down posters hanging on the walls. He strode over slowly to his dresser and opened the top drawer. His hands felt under various shirts as if to find something. His fingertips brushed over something cold. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled out a pair of steel handcuffs with black faux fur on the round part of the steel restraint. He twirled it with his right fore finger.

Riku was obviously planning something for quite some time. So Sora wouldn't just walk in and see it, he slipped it under a pillow and went back to his dresser. A video camera was in plain view, anyone could see that. A blinking red light signaled that it was on and recording. He grabbed various game cases and DVDs to hide the electronic device.

"Much better. Sora will never know." Riku said with a smirk.

He reached over to his dresser and pulled out a sweet smelling perfume that he stole from Kairi's room one day when they were all handing out. He sprayed it into the air and put the bottle back down onto his dresser to hide it later. He chuckled.

_So close... _He thought. _Sora cannot resist. _

"Breath check." He breathed into his hand to check his breath. It was alright but there was room for improvement. He took some mint breath spray out of his pocket and sprayed some into his mouth only to put it on a side table.

Surveying the room and seeing that everything was in place, Riku laid on his bed on his side with his hand under his chin with a smirk upon his handsome face.

* * *

"Dammit!" Sora cursed as he took another hit in his video game. A few more moves and the monster were dead. He paused the game and stretched his arms. Where was Riku anyway? He said that he had to look for something in his room and rejected any help that Sora had offered. He found that strange but got over it quickly. Riku was a big boy now; he didn't need help all of the time, right?

He shrugged it off and returned back to his game. Everyone knew the game, _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_. A farm boy had to save the land of Hyrule from the shadow realm and save the princess and live happily ever after.

He was so close to the final fight when he was interrupted.

"Hey Sora! Come here! It's an... Uh emergency!"

Without a second thought, he paused the game and ran to Riku's room with the Wii in hand.

"What? What? What's..." He was lost for words and looked down when he saw Riku's pose on the bed and the scent of the perfume.

"Not now Riku. I'm, like, five minutes away from beating Twilight Princess." Sora stated.

Riku sat up, as if taking offense, "'Twilight Princess'? Come on. Won't you rather be with a _real_ man, not a man in a dress?"

Sora crossed his arms and leaned forward as if to stare down at his friend. "It's not a dress, it's a _TUNIC_" He said matter-of-factly.

The younger one turns and starts walking out but feels him being pulled back by his arm "Oh, no you don't."

"Riku! Stop!" His friend starts kissing his neck "No Stop! Lemme go!" A kiss was planted on Sora's cheek only to be pushed away. "Riku! I'm going to go play Twilight Princess."

Riku reached out and grabbed the game remote leaving Sora at the other end, keeping him from leaving.

"Give it back!" Sora pouted "Come an' get it" Riku said huskily with a smirk and "reels" Sora back to his grasp. He grasped Sora's wrist and slowly kissed up his arm, ignoring his friend's words of protest.

"No Riku! Stop it!" Sora spat. Shrugging off his friend's snap of anger, he picked the younger one as if they were bride and groom.

"Ah! Riku! Let go!" With that command, he was set onto the bed with Riku soon straddling his waist. "Must. Go. Play. Twilight Princess." Sora struggled but was unsuccessful under Riku, who was amused at this point. Riku put a finger to Sora's lips to attempt to get him to be silent and have his way, even if it was for just a moment. Sora jerked his head to the side, making Riku's hand fall to his right shoulder. "Oh you think you're sooo cute, don't you?" Riku just watched down on him. "Well you're not. You're ju-"Riku cut him off by sealing Sora's lips with his own. He pulled back, leaving Sora breathless, with a smirk.

"Well, that shut you up." Riku stated huskily. Sora did nothing but giggle and have his lips claimed again but more passionate this time around.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, deepening the kiss. Riku mentally smirked at this and moved down to his neck. He placed kisses along the slightly tanned skin, earning a dreamy sigh from the younger boy.

"Mmm..." Sora mumbled. He liked it. Maybe he would give into the lustful temptation…

He thought he something blinking in the corner of his eye. Before he could turn and look, he was pulled into another kiss. He turned his head away, breaking the kiss.

"Hey Riku?" He asked the man who was now kissing his shoulder. "What's that?"

Sora tried to get up but couldn't. "It's nothing." Riku answered quickly and kissed him again. Sora pushed him off and sat up to swing his legs over the side. He pushed himself upwards and walked over. He looked closer and tapped his finger on something glass.

"Hey!" Sora moved all of the plastic cases and picked up the camcorder "Hey! What is this!"

"I…" Riku started out. "I do-don't know how that got there!"

"Were you recording this the whole time?!" Sora glared

"It's Axel!" Riku cried.

Sora dropped the camcorder in disgust "You're such a perverted little freak! I can't believe you did this!" And with that, he started making his leave.

"Aw c'mon Sora! I'm sorry!" He followed him, apologizing over and over again. Sora didn't want to hear it. He rolled his eyes each time Riku would try to explain the event, a different story each time. He opened the front door and shut the door with an angered huff.

Riku stood there with a guilty look on his face.

_So much for that… _He thought with his platinum brows in an angered "V" shape.

**TO BE CONTINED..? **

* * *

XD Lol! I had fun writing this one! I had to watch the video as I was writing it so I didn't screw anything up. I did add some to the end though and tweaked a bit of the actions and dialogue. Just a bit… I don't know if I'll actually add a second chapter yet. Depends on the reviews…

I hope you aren't mad at me for messing anything up, YuMutou. Please don't kill me! I don't like to be killed. It's not fun…

Reviews are my crack!!


End file.
